The New Hall Monitors
by PepsiLover919
Summary: Everything that she knows is suddenly ripped apart when Sakura learns the truth behind Sasuke's disappearance from their lives. Now in order to save him, she must first deal with her past. Can Sakura befriend the Akatsuki without severing bonds with her friends? Deep secrets are outted and as paths begin to cross again, someone will not be returning home safely.
1. Sakura Haruno

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

My name is Sakura Haruno, I am sixteen years old junior attending Konoha Academy High School. I live with my older brother Kyo Haruno, who had graduated two years before me. We currently live in our deceased parents' home, paying half the mortgage as our Grandparents pay the other half.

Silently walking down this side street, I glanced momentarily at the passing limonene. Brushing the strangeness aside, I turned left down a second street and hurriedly went up to the wooden door of my best friend's home. Ever since we were kids we've been together. All the same classes, and friends, we've been together through it all.

Letting myself inside, her father called a hello as I closed the door behind me. Rushing up the stairs, I banged loudly on her bedroom door, knowing that she wasn't awake and out of bed.

"Hurry up, Pig!" I called through the locked door, "Don't make me get a bucket of ice water!"

Two minutes later the girl walked out with her blonde hair up in its usual ponytail with long side bangs. She wore the school uniform of knee-high white socks, a pleated dark navy skirt, and a white polo shirt that had the Konoha symbol on the left breast. Her baby blue eyes looked me up and down with slight annoyance, but she said nothing. This is my best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

"Come on you two, hurry up! Don't want to be late for school!" called Mr. Yamanaka.

Raising an eyebrow at Ino, she shrugged indifferently.

"Opinions vary. I would very much rather be late to school."

Laughing, we shouted our goodbyes to her father and started down the street towards school.

"This weekend, I am dragging you to Target to get you some new shoes."

Rolling my eyes, I shuffled my tattered brown Birkenstocks and smirked, these shoes had been to hell and back, literally.

"Nah, I would rather not. Same as I would rather not wear that skirt."

Ino let out an exasperated sigh and I continued to look forward.

"But you could be turning so many heads! Why not show off the curves you have? People would kill to look like you Sakura."

I shrugged.

"I don't think I should have to show off anything to get attention. I want people to like me for me and who I really am, not for what I look like. And besides, it makes sitting on the roof so much harder, wind blows around too much."

Ino grumbled a few incoherent words and pulled out her iPhone. The rest of our walk was rather quiet, until we crossed the gates and were on the schools property.

"Sakura! Ino!"

I smiled at the girl hurrying over to us, her chocolate brown hair up in their usual buns.

"Hiya Tenten, what's up?" Ino greeted, hugging her.

"Well did you hear? We got a new set of hall monitors! They're supposedly stricter than the last ones we had and will catch anyone misbehaving at school."

I snorted, causing both girls to look at me.

"That's what the teachers said last time. I honestly doubt they're that great."

Laughing, Tenten made a face of mock horror and grabbed onto my shoulders tightly.

"But please, I don't want the Fuzz to get me! They can't turn me in! I'm too young to die!"

"Don't worry Tenten, I won't let the Fuzz get you," Sakura laughed, "Or Ino or Hinata for that matter."

Tenten hugged me again and Ino just rolled her eyes at the scene we were causing.

"So what's so weird about them, how many are there?" Ino asked, as we walked inside our classroom.

We'd taken our usual seats of our first period class. Here at Konoha Academy, we have block scheduling, meaning that there is only four classes a day, two in the morning and two in the afternoon, separated by a forty-five minute lunch. There is four semesters and after the first two semesters everybody gets new classes for those four periods.

"There are only nine of them, which says a lot about them, because you know how big this school really is."

A hand fell upon my shoulder as we continued talking, looking up, I smiled at Hinata. Hinata Hyguna is also a child hood friend. Her waist length dark purple hair held back by a single white ribben.

"They're really good I hear, they've already caught the best ditchers," Hinata said quietly, while slipping into her desk.

"Good thing Kurenai-Sensei likes me; she normally doesn't mark me absent."

We all giggled quietly and resumed to talking about the new hall monitors who call themselves, Akatsuki.

"Do you think they're really that bad?" Tenten whispered, her eyes following their instructor as he walked over to his desk just before the bell rang.

"Nah, I doubt that. I mean, it's probably just a bunch of the people who are police wanna-be's." I whispered back, noting the lacking of a cigarette in their sensei's mouth.

Asuma Sarutobi, the teacher for history class, has been known for his cigarettes. He never smokes in the school or on campus, just simply keeps a cigarette in his mouth. So for him to not have one, it was a serious problem.

* * *

"Blah, Blah, Blah..." I stated mocked, once we were in the hall.

Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned and threw my arms around Ino and Hinata's shoulders.

"See you up front at lunch?" I asked Ino.

"Yeah, see you then!"

Hinata and I watched both her and Tenten rushed off to the fourth floor where their Physics class was.

"Walk you to class?" I teased, holding my arm out for her.

"Sure," she laughed, taking my arm.

We got there on the second floor and entered the room, quickly claiming our seats in the back row.

"You're in class today?" she questioned, mildly surprised.

"Yeah, I thought I would come today. Unless something changes in the next five minutes, I'll stay."

Laying my head down on my desk, I faced Hinata with my eyes closed. The room was fairly quiet until almost as soon as I wondered why the quiet room quickly filled with giggling, squealing girls.

"He didn't get transferred into our class, right?" I asked, cracking one eye open to see Hinata poking her index fingers together.

"Um… he did not get transferred into our class…"

Groaning, she smiled apologetically and patted my arm.

"I didn't know you two were still fighting."

"Yeah, we're at that _'I am going to ignore you until you admit I was right'_ phase."

Pulling my hood up over my face I hoped I would be able to take a nap during class and not have to deal with him. That is, until Hinata caught me by complete surprise.

"You can sit there," she said politely.

I starred at her, and she was making a very good effort not to look at me because I already knew who was sitting in the empty seat beside me. Slowly I turned to look at him and as emerald met onyx, I could already feel my blood begin to boil. He had the smuggest look of contentment on his face.

"Hn, something wrong?" he asked innocently.

Glaring at him, I slung my bag over my shoulder and without breaking my glare, muttered to Hinata that I would see her at lunch.

Making my way down the very empty halls, I reached the doors to the back stairwell, which led to the roof, and slipped inside the small hallway unnoticed.

"We were wondering when you were going to come here."

Instantly schooling my expression, I remained blank and passive.

"Oh really? Well it would be a rather weird reacurance if I didn't show then, wouldn't it. Nine guys in a dark hallway together, how odd that truly sounds," I said, brushing pasted them.

"Fucking bitch, come on let's go," growled the one with white hair as he grabbed my forearm tightly.

Frowning, I pulled my arm free from his grip and glared at him.

"Get your hand off me."

"Just come peacefully, yeah." said the blonde.

"Well you see," I began, "The thing is, I won't be going with you."

Sideswiping the white haired males legs from beneath him, I raced passed them, evading all their attempts of grabbing onto me and was gone from sight.


	2. The Akatsuki

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

The group all frowned at one another.

"She got away…" Hidan muttered, leaning against the wall indifferently.

"Did she really, hm?" Deidara said sarcastically.

"Well, since there is only one place this hallway leads, we can either confront her up on the roof or wait for her to come back downstairs," Sasori said, running a hand through his red hair.

They all mummed quietly and suddenly a low chuckled caught their attention.

"What's so funny?" inquired Kisame, his blue tinted skin seeming to sparkle in the dimly lit hallway.

"You don't recognize that girl?" Itachi wondered, "She is the little sister to Kyo Haruno."

Slight understanding went through all of them and Itachi smirked.

"Well then we're going to have our fucking hands very full," Hidan muttered, pushing off the wall and heading up the stairs.

* * *

Sakura sat there dangling her feet off the edge of the five story building while the soft sun gently kissed her cheeks and the gentle breeze teased at her hair.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," she said mockingly.

Somewhat surprised, the Akatsuki looked at each other for some kind of answer.

"Sakura, you are to be taken downstairs to our office where you will receive both your detention slips and other punishments," Pein said sternly, as Kisame went over to her.

She easily evaded the sudden grab he made at her and she quickly grabbed onto his elbow as he lost footing. Swinging him back somewhat, she glared coldly at him.

"You do realize that if you had fallen over the railing, you would have died."

Staring up at her with pure bewilderment, they all wondered how such a petite girl could so easily swing such a large guy around like he weighed nothing. Kisame got up to his feet and chuckled, giving her his pointy-toothed grin. Sakura grabbed her bag and started for the door.

"The bells about to ring and I will be going to lunch."

Reaching out for the handle, Pein grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back from the door. Obviously unhappy with how things were beginning to turn out.

"Where do you think you're going? We still have business to deal with before you can even dare worry about lunch."

Sakura frowned.

"Business? I think not."

Her fist connected with his face and he fell backwards onto his butt, releasing her wrist to hold his bleeding nose.

"You little shit!" Hidan shouted, charging forward.

Rolling her eyes, she sidestepped from the now open door and let Hidan tumble down the stairs.

"Stupid," She muttered, then turned her attention to the rest of Akatsuki.

"Why the hell won't you just leave me alone? I have done nothing wrong, no vandalization of anything. I am the top student in all of my classes and honestly, ditching is healthy."

Deidara snorted in amusement, receiving a glare from Pein whose shirt was now covered in blood.

"See you later."

Sakura slid her legs over the side of the railing on the west side of the building and jumped down.

"Holy crap," Deidara exclaimed, "She jumped, she really jumped, yeah!"

"Oh crab, I dink she broke by doze," Pein complained, still holding his face.

Itachi rolled his eyes and motioned for his complanions to move over to the best side of the building where Sakura had jumped. Peering over the railing they saw the large tree branch that extended all the way to the school.

"That tree has been here for years, she's eluded us."

"That is pretty gutsy of her, I like this little princess," Kisame commented.

"We'll get her later, yeah," Deidara called from the stairwell, "I'm going out for lunch."

Sasori hurried after Deidara and Itachi went to help Pein up to his feet.

"Why isn't Konan here, she normally loves to play nurse-maid with you," Kisame teased, wriggling his eyebrows at their leader.

"She'z down in ta offpise."

Kisame snorted and Pein glared at him,

"She'll come up here after lunch; we can get her then, Pein."

He nodded and the three of them went to join the rest of Akatsuki in their office.

* * *

With lunch finally over Sakura snuck soundlessly through the empty halls to the roof once more. Though her content expression quickly turned into a scowl when she reached the top of the building to find that Akatsuki were there waiting for her.

"Damnint."

"Such a fowl word to come out of such a pretty mouth," Sasori commented off-handedly, earning him the full force of her glare.

"Now Sakura, we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, which will it be?" Pein asked, his nose all taped up.

"You're sounding better, guess I didn't break it after all," Sakura noticed, looking disappointed, "I could have sworn I'd broke it."

"That's it!"

Hidan again charged forward and rather than sidestepping him like she had earlier, she braced herself for impact. Blocking his thrown fist, she came around and caught his cheek. Sakura managed to kick him back into Zetsu and looked around the group. She knew that at this point there was no going back.

"I won't go down without a fight," she practically hissed, dropping her bag to the ground.

"Sasori, Deidara," Pein ordered.

Sasori smiled and lunged forward. He was much more skilled than Sakura had originally assumed. Sliding backwards she dropped to the ground and rolled away from his feet and was quickly scooped up by Deidara. Instantly feeling trapped she managed to swing a leg around his neck and flipped him over onto his back, freeing herself.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, yeah."

Smirking, Sakura and Deidara were much more evenly matched. Even Sasori backed up to watch them completely.

"Kisame and Itachi grab her arms."

Though she hissed and fought against them, she could not free both of her arms and glared at a panting Deidara. Blood was smeared across her mouth from her split lip, Deidara held his sleeve to his bleeding nose, smirking smugly at her.

"I knew I liked her," Kisame chortled, "She sure put up one hell of a fight."

Deidara nodded in agreement while pulling something from his pocket. Sakura watched as he tossed it to Pein.

"This is a special Akatauki tracking devise," he explained as he locked in on her wrist, "You will wear that until we decide what your punishment should be."

Her eyes practically narrowed into slits.

"Take it off, take it off right now!"

Ripping her arm free from Kisame's grasp, Itachi ws quick and spun her around so that her back was pressed hard against his chest. She continued to struggle until he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Relax my little cherry blossom," he whispered, "You wouldn't want to displease those whom you care about to get harmed, would you?"

Sakura froze and starred at him from the corner of her eye. To everyone surprise she stopped fighting against him.

"Sakura!"

The door slammed open and standing in the frame was Ino and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let her go, brother," Sasuke growled.

Ino picked up Sakura's bag and stormed right over to Pein.

"What the hell is your problem, leave Sakura alone. She is the smartest student at this school-!"

"Ino! Come on, let's go," Sasuke called to her, standing with his arm securely around Sakura's shoulders.

Quickly joining them, Sasuke protectively put his arm around Ino as well and led them down the stairs and away from the Akatsuki.

* * *

Sakura headed towards the gymnasium for practice, praying that she wouldn't run into any of the Akatsuki members. _Had it not been for Sasuke_, she thought, _we may not be on good terms right now but we've still got a whole football and soccer season to go before schools out._

"Sakura, hurry up!"

Shikamaru Nara stood in the doorway of the gym.

"Coming!"

We stood at the back of the football team, listening to Coach Asuma and Coach Kakashi.

"So let's start with shoulder pads. Sakura, yours are up here."

Turning bright red, she quickly retreaved her special made gear and returned to her spot beside Shikamaru.

"Specially made, huh?"

"Shut up," she grumbled, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

Sakura leaned tiredly against the building, talking with her friend Naruto Uzumaki, his blonde hair sticking out in tufts of every directions and his cerulean blue eyes sparkling.

"Naruto, I don't know why, I just don't like playing for the girls team," she replied, "I can't show my true potential and will have to hold back. Besides, it's much more fun playing football!"

"But you could really get hurt! It's not good for you!"

"I know what is and isn't good for me, Naruto!"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Please Sakura, rethink joining the team, anything can happen on the field!"

"Exactly, that's why I love it so much. Now please stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself."

"But-!"

"Enough Naruto!" she snapped, "By the way have you spoken with Hinata lately?"

Instantly his face turned bright red.

"N-no, I have not."

"You should, you two are really cute together."

"I was thinking about asking her out, but then I heard her say something about Sasuke and I don't want to date a fangirl."

Sakura frowned and playfully hit his arm.

"You're a dumbass, she was trying to imitate a fangirl, Hinata likes you dobe."

Naruto starred at her speechless, mouth flopping open like a fish out of water. Sakura noticed the strange expression and looked over to see Sasori and Deidara walking up.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto smirked at the expressions they made as Sakura picked up her football bag and backpack.

"We want you to come with us, your punishment has been decided," Sasori informed her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking with Naruto.

"Well, I have plans with Naruto. I can't exactly blow him off, that would be rather rude of me."

Naruto protectively put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry but leaving isn't an option."

Looking between the two males she judged her chances of winning a fight and they weren't looking very good, especially with being right out of practice.

"She isn't going with you…"

Naruto slumped to the ground, almost taking Sakura down with himself.

"What did you- Itachi!"

Before she could even make a break for it, her entire world went dark.


	3. The Brother

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

Sakura groaned softly and propped herself up onto her elbows, looking around the strange room that she was in. Immediately she knew she was not alone in the room, a pair of chocolate brown eyes watched her.

"You're awake," they stated, sounding on the verge of boredom.

"Where am I?"

He continued to look her up and down with and approving look before speaking again.

"What a tragically beautiful puppet I would make," he practically purred.

The bedroom door opened before he could continue and the Leader of Akatsuki stood there.

"You're awake, follow me."

Despite the irritation of no answers, Sakura decided it better than being alone with Sasori any longer. Following Pein down the hallway Sakura noticed how dimly lit this place was, even as he lead her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I should press charges; your organization did in fact kidnap me after all."

Pein went slightly ridged and turned to face her. His eyes bore into hers, yet she didn't shy away as he expected her too.

"Will you? Personally I believe you are more curious than angered-"

"Oh, I'm pretty pissed."

"But you are not lashing out with your fists, meaning you are restraining and controlling yourself," he finished.

"I never threw the first punch," she defended, "You corned me and I got a little anxious with a group of guys ganging up on me. Were you expecting me to simply bend over for whatever punishment I am to be given like the other students? I have earned my delinquent stature, it wasn't something handed down to me."

They starred at one another for quite some time in that kitchen, trying to read one another. It wasn't until Itachi entered the room that the silence was broken.

"Sakura, take a seat."

She kept his gaze as she sat down across from him and Pein. A folder was slid before her with a picture of herself and her name, her school records.

"These are my school records," she said with a smirk, "No, I'm not surprised that you have read it or even have it."

"Yes, there were some things that we wanted to ask you about before we officiate you punishment," Pein began, opening the folder for her and flipping to a marked page, "December 17, you broke into the school records and were found with an assortment of tools required to pick the electronic passcode."

"You want to know why I had broken in, is that right? Well, that is something I will never tell."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"February 13, you were found guilty of changed the order number on carnations so that there was enough for each person in the school to get at least one flower. Why?"

Sakura remained silent, not explaining herself.

"Now, let's discuss your punishment. This has been discussed at lengths with the Headmaster along with your next of kin. Since the accumulation of detentions and expullsions would add up to three school years in total, you instead will be escorted with an Akatsuki member wherever you go. Until further notice, you will live here in the Akatsuki mansion."

Sakura froze, staring at Pein and Itaci.

"You can't do that," she whispered, feeling nothing but utter disbelief, "Kyo would never agree to this."

"Oh, we actually can. It's kind of like house arrest, since you are in fact a delinquent like you had stated, which makes it completely legal."

Her emerald eyes lowered to the open folder before her and she continued breathing quickly.

"Hey, is she okay?" Deidara asked, entering the room.

"Sakura?"

Before anyone could do anything, she collapsed to the floor, knocking over the chair in the process. Quickly Deidara began checking her pulse and breathing.

"What happened?" Sasori asked, having heard the commotion.

"Sakura passed out," Itachi said plainly, making Deidara glare up at him.

"Let's get her out onto the couch, someone should call her parents to let them know," Pein instructed.

Deidara tossed her cell phone to Sasori before carefully scooping her up into his arms and bringing her to the living room where Kisame, Konan, and Tobi sat.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Sasori of Akatsuki. We are calling to inform you that Sakura has passed out and we would like you to come pick her up," Sasori explained, "Along with you coming here, we will also be discussing her current situation at Konoha Academy High School-"

"What the fuck did you do to my sister?! I'll be right there!"

"Sir-"

The line went dead and Sasori looked to Pein with an unphased expression.

"I believe that her Father shall be here soon."

"Sakura has no parents," Konan said softly as she went to Pein's side, "Her parents had been killed in a car accident many years ago. She lives with her brother."

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed and Pein went to answer the door.

"Where the hell is my sister?"

Deidara looked to Sasori with a rather amused expression.

"Kyo, calm down," came a much more feminine voice, "I'm sure she is perfectly fine."

Shortly after a group of four entered the living room, a male with shaggy pastel pink hair knelt down beside Sakura, his eyes much lighter than hers scanned the unconscious relative.

"I told you she was okay," muttered a golden blonde female, her cerulean blue eyes scanning the room.

"Who are you?" Sasori asked, leaning against the wall.

"My name is Kyo Haruno, her older brother."

"Destry Uzumaki," said the golden blonde haired female.

"What a drag, Ayame Nara," said a brown haired female.

"And I am Ando Yamanaka," said the platinum blonde male.

Kyo easily scooped Sakura up into his arms and Ando noticed the black braclet on her left wrist.

"What the hell is that?"

Destry lifted up her wrist and her face seemed to pale slightly.

"It says: _Property of Akatsuki_."

Kyo's bangs fell over his eyes, but he said nothing.

"She has until Friday, Kyo," Itachi suddenly said, "You cannot change what has been decided."

They glared at one another, Kyo holding his ground before the all-mighty Itachi Uchiha.

"You didn't scare me then and you sure as hell don't scare me now."

With that Kyo left the Akatsuki Mansion, his companions following closely behind.

* * *

"Mmmm…"

"Are you awake, Sakura?"

Finally she began to stir and looked up into the large green eyes of her brother.

"Hey Hun," he smiled, sitting up in the air chair, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm home?" she wondered, looking around her bedroom, "I guess you came to get me then…"

Kyo nodded and called out for his partners to come inside.

"You're awake!" Destry cheered, her and Ayame hugging her tightly.

"Jeez can you sleep, I would have sworn you wake up in the car ride back," Ando teased, "It's not like Kyo was being very quiet or anything."

Sakura smiled, it had been a few years since everyone had all been together like this.

"Can I see your wrist?" Ayame suddenly asked.

"Um, yeah sure."

Sakura smiled when she saw that Ayame had already pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick at the small key whole until she heard the quiet 'pop'. The Akatsuki bracelet fell to the ground and Sakura rubbed her wrist subconsciously.

"That could get you into a lot of trouble," Sakura commented, turning the bracelet over and over in her hands.

"Who cares, I'm not giving up my perfected talents."

"You shouldn't ever stop doing something you're good at," Sakura agreed quietly.

Kyo's brow furrowed at that.

"Is something wrong?"

"If someone thought that you would get hurt dor something, would you stop doing whatever you were doing, even though you loved it? Just because they didn't want you too?"

"What do you mean?" Ando asked.

"Are you hurt?" Destry questioned.

Sakura shook her head and set the bracelet down on her bedside table.

"I love playing football, but my friends want me to quit, they don't want me to get hurt. I don't understand why though, they're at risk just as much as I am."

Ando shook his head smiling.

"I'm so glad that Ino didn't rub off on you. Keep playing," Ando said.

"Yeah, don't listen to them players. They're just afraid that you're going to beat them all," Kyo said, hugging her tightly.

"You're right, I shouldn't stop playing," Sakura laughed, "I'm just being silly letting them get in my head like that."


	4. The Date

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

"Time for school sleepy-head," teased Destry as she opened the curtains.

"What would Naruto say if he knew you stayed the whole night here at our house?"

Destry laughed.

"He doesn't even know that I've come back home yet. I was with Kyo when the Akatsuki had called about you. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have gone with yesterday.

Slightly confused, Sakura got out of bed and began picking out her undergarments for the day.

"They called Kyo?"

"Yeah, it surprised me too. We had figured you were out with your friends or something and that was why you hadn't come home yet."

Sakura left the room to her own bathroom and began showering and doing her morning routine while Destry waited patiently in her bedroom.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?" Destry asked.

"Do I really have to move in with Akatsuki?"

She frowned and said nothing, but it still answered Sakura's question. The moving in with a group of guys was not what bothered her most about it, what was hard is leaving Kyo here all by himself until she returned. Though Sakura knew he would play if off cool, saying now Destry and him could do whatever they wanted in any room of their choosing, Sakura knew better.

"Maybe this will be good for you both," Destry suddenly said as she got up to leave, "Personally, I think you both need some time away from this house."

* * *

Sakura walked passed her friends, ignoring their worried and questioning looks as she headed straight for the roof. Nobody dared to follow her or check to see if she was okay, it hadn't been until lunch time that someone deicded to visit the brooding pink haired girl.

"You hungry?"

Looking up Sakura gracioiusly excepted the Styrofoam tray full of food.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged and watched as she took a bite from the apple.

"So you want to talk about it?"

"You heard what they're making me do, didn't you?"

Sasuke smirked, nodding.

"I overheard my brother say something about a room getting prepared for your stay, so I just assumed," he informed her, "So does this mean no more sports?"

"She can play sports, yeah."

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked over their shoulders to see a few members of Akatsuki coming from the stairwell with their own lunches.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura contemplated throwing the half-eaten fruit at his face.

Deidara said nothing as he sat down with the few members that was with him.

"They're probably keeping an eye on me," Sakura whispered to him.

"In that case," Sasuke slung his arm around her shoulders, "Since we're talking again, would you like to join me on a date? Ino wants us to go clubbing tonight and I don't have a date yet."

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather go with say Karin?"

Sasuke made a face, making Sakura laugh.

"I'll pick you up around seven, sound good to you?"

"Sounds good," she agreed.

* * *

_Good thing practice had been canceled_, Sakura thought, _I would have had a fresh set of bruises all over._

Wrapping a towel tightly around her body, Sakura walked down the hall to her bedroom, passing Kyo and Ando on the way.

"Getting all cleaned up I see, where you goin' tonight?" Kyo asked.

Sakura watched him amusedly, knowing it was taking all his might to not punch the drooling Ando whose eyes were glued to Sakura's petite body.

"Sasuke and I are meeting up with the group at the club."

Both Ando and Kyo shifted slightly, their motives quickly shifting from passive curiosity to protective older brother.

"You cannot go," Kyo said firmly, crossing his arms.

"I don't like him," added Ando, childishly sticking out his tongue.

"Well I don't really care; I can go out on a Friday night if I want to."

Not long after Kyo let Sasuke in, Sakura could hear their muffled greetings through her closed door of her bedroom. She knew neither boy was pleased with herself, since it was Sasuke taking her after all, but it really didn't matter what they wanted her to do or not. _It is my life, I can go out with whoever I want to_, Sakura thought.

"Sasuke's here!"

"Be right down!"

Only seconds later Sasuke's jaw dropped and couldn't manage to stop it. Sakura looked just like an angel, no better than an angel. Some of her hair was pinned back with a simple flower clip, while the rest hung down light and feathery. She wore a spaghetti-strapped tangerine colored dress that dropped down from just below one knee to the middle of her other leg. The excitement shined brightly in both her eyes and expression, only adding to her exquisite beauty.

"W-wow Sakura, you look beautiful…"

Sakura simply smiled at Sasuke, that was all that she could do.

"Ready to go?" she inquired, puropsefullly avoiding her brothers gaze.

Sasuke nodded and handed her his leather jacket while leading her out to his sleak black Suzuki GXR. Sakura easily swung her leg over the bike and sat down behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body to keep herself close.

"Here we go!"

They arrived in the parking lot of the club may twenty minutes later, Sasuke kept his arm securily around Sakura's waist as he led her to the back table that had been reserved specifically for their group. Though only Hinata sat at the table, Sakura knew that Naruto was not very far away.

"Where's Ino?"

"She went to get some drinks with Naruto, you didn't happen to see Shikamaru outthere in the parking lot did you?" Hinata asked as Sakura took off Sasuke's jacket.

"There you are!" Ino squeeked as she ran up to hug Sakura from behind, "I was worried you weren't going to come."

Sakura laughed, returning her hug.

"Shikamaru will be here in about ten minutes, he's riding with his sister," Naruto said, putting his cell phone back into his pocket, "It sounds like your brothers are going to be here tonight."

Sakura and Ino shrugged.

"Over-protective," commented Sakura.

"Sometimes controlling," agreed Ino.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stood on the front porch, completely aware that both Kyo and Ando were watching them from the window.

"So you're heading home then?"

"I don't have to if you'd rather I stay," he replied softly, keeping her hands in his.

Sakura could feel her face heat up.

"Though, I would like to change into some comfier clothes if that is alright with you."

Sakura laughed.

"Well why don't you come back then, how does that sound?"

After kissing Sakura on the cheek he hurried off and she went inside, ignoring the two whom had been watching her and headed for her bedroom to change.

"So what happened?" Kyo asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Ando asked.

There was a small crash outside of Sakura's bedroom door and moments later Ayame and Destry entered the room. Stifling her laugh Sakura pulled up her sweatpants over her shorts.

"Had fun?"

"Yeah, I had a blast."

-FLASHBACK-

_Sasuke had his arms tightly around her waist while grinding together in the chain of strangers. Completely unaware that the Akatsuki had in fact been attending that same exact club._

"_Would you like to go somewhere quieter?" Sasuke whispered, looking down at her with an odd expression._

"_That depends, what did you have in mind?"_

_Sasuke smirked as he lead her away from the grinding chain and away from the group to a secluded table._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Somewhat taken aback by her, Sasuke put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her sweaty forehead, smiling warmly._

"_Don't worry about it, that's what friends do, they fight."_

"_Yeah," she laughed, "It would get pretty boring if you and I saw eye to eye all the time, wouldn't it?"_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"So Sakura, are you two an item?" Destry allured, wriggling her eyebrows.

Sakura rolled her eyes, Destry was always the match-maker.

"Like this."

I crossed my middle and index finger and the two girls giggled.

"I knew that you couldn't stay a tomboy forever," Ayame said.

"Huh? Just cause we're together doesn't mean that I'm wearing the girls' uniform. I've got a reputation to keep up."

* * *

Pulling upfront of the Haruno house, Sasuke couldn't help by smile to himself.

"Sakura, give it back! That's my pizza!"

Smirking, he knocked on the door just before it flew open wide.

"Sorry, you can't come in. Goodb-"

Sliding across the floor was Kyo and Sakura, she took him out like it was nothing and at the same time protected the slice of pizza he had been eating.

"Hey Sasuke, come on it."

"Sakura, is he going to be alright?" Destry asked, looking over her shoulder from the couch.

"Yeah, he'll just be a little sore."

Laughing, she let him inside and handed him a slice of pizza.

"You two seem to get along well," Sasuke said, gesturing over to her brother who still lay on the floor.

She shrugged, grabbing another slice of cheese pizza.

"He took my pizza. I had to get it back."

There was an evil glint in her eyes.

"Nobody touches her pizza, unless you want to lose a few fingers," Ayame stated, smiling teasingly at her boyfriend.

Ando was currently holding an icepack to his left hand while Ayame fed him pizza.

"Hmmm..."

Sakura had her eyes glued to the movie that was in, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Assuming that she wasn't going to notice Sasuke reached for her pizza. Just as his fingertips touched the box, he found himself pinned to the couch.

A smile was on her lips as she leaned down closer.

"You're good," he stated, unfazed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm cocky too. Probably get that from Naruto and you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried flipping her over, only to feel all the muscles in her legs tighten.

"I'm not easy, either."

She sat up and returned to eating her pizza, the box now empty.

* * *

They had made it through three of the four Pirate movies, Sakura curled up happily in Sasuke's lap half asleep. Loud vibrating from her phone brought her from her drowsy state and Sasuke handed her the phone.

"Blocked number…" she muttered before hitting answer, "Hello?"

Though he couldn't hear what was being said he could read her facial expressions.

"Who is it Sakura?"

She handed Sasuke the phone with an unreadable expression.

"Who is this?" Sasuke practically growled, feeling Sakura physically shaking beside him.

"Good morning, little brother, how is your little date going?"

Cussing under his breathe Sasuke pulled her closer to himself, letting her head wrest on his chest.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"I am simply reminding Sakura that Akatsuki will be picking her up around three, so she should have all her things ready to go by then. Along with if she does not comply and does not do as she is supposed to, which is move into the Akatsuki Mansion, then she will be forcibly removed from the football team and any other extracurricular activities she is a part of."

"Why you-"

The phone went dead and Sasuke looked to Sakura, meeting her gaze steadily. Sakura quickly left the room and went upstairs into her bedroom, leaving a just as angered Sasuke there on the couch.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Kyo asked.

"Hn."

Kyo watched as Sasuke headed up the stairs after her.

"Though he is a bastard, he does care about what happens to Sakura," Kyo admitted.

"I think that there friendship definitally is a unique one," Destry agreed.

* * *

"Sakura?"

He stood there outside her door, waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" she finally said, her voice sounding different from normal.

Frowning, Sasuke went inside her room and looked over to her. She sat in the middle of her bed holding an old stuffed bear close to her chest, tear streaks on her cheeks.

"It will be okay, Sakura," he whispered, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and shoulders, "You're a strong girl. I know you can handle this."

"I'm not that strong," she chuckled, leaning back against him, "If I were stronger, I wouldn't be breaking down like this."

"Tears… they don't always mean weakness Sakura. Sometimes they just mean that you're alive."

She shook against his chest and buried her face in the teddy bear. That's how they stayed the rest of the night, Sasuke holding her tightly in his arms.


	5. The Move and The Betrayal

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

"Sakura, do you want anything to eat?" Kyo shouted up to her.

Currently packing up her bedroom, everything was in boxes for the move to the Akatsuki Mansion. Sasuke had left sometime earlier, saying he had a meeting with his Uncle Madara about something.

"No," she called back, putting more clothes into an empty box.

"Hey Sakura, can we come in?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Why not."

"Dude, all your stuff is in boxes, redecorating?" Naruto asked, looking around, "Has your room always been _purple_?"

Sakura snorted, not believing Naruto.

"So did you know that our siblings are dating?" Naruto asked, taking a seat on Sakura's cluttered bed.

"Yeah, I did. What's your point?" Sakura asked, not following where Naruto was trying to lead her.

"We could be In-Law's!" he shouted.

With the straightest face Sakura could muster she turned to look Naruto dead in the eye.

"It would only make it hotter, don't you think stud? Brother-in-law and sister-in-law, so unbelievably unresistable don't you think?"

Sakura winked and Naruto turned ten shades redder than he already was.

"It'd be pretty cool if they stay together I think, same with Ando and Ayame, it would keep all of us together till the end."

"Though the end is approaching isn't it, Sakura," Shikamaru said, "You're moving today aren't you."

Freezing for a second, she didn't answer, just continued on with packing her things up and labeling the boxes.

"Why're you doing this?" asked Naruto.

"I do."

Thanks to her two friends, they finished packing her room up within the hour. Though it was just in time for Akatsuki to show up and take her away, not giving Naruto any time for hanging out with her like he wanted to.

"Promise you'll text me, all the time," Naruto said, "We're best friends Sakura."

Smiling, Sakura kissed Naruto and Shikamaru on the cheek. Much to everyone's surprise she kept it all together, not sheading a single tear.

* * *

"We're here," Pein said, parking the van.

Sakura said nothing, simply slung her bags over her shoulders and picked up one of the many boxes.

"Itachi will show you to your room," Pein informed her, motioning for her to follow the elder Uchiha.

"Hello Princess," Kisame greeted, giving her a toothy grin, "Looks like you got a few boxes to move upstairs."

"Don't fucking think I'll help you, I couldn't give two shits to helping out a cunt like you."

Deidara watched Sakura's eye twitch as she stopped momentarily to remove her shoes.

"Don't worry Hidan, I would never ask you for help."

He looked up from the television.

"Oh, we've got a fucking feisty one, don't we," Hidan said, licking his lips.

"Leave her alone, un," Deidara practically growled.

"You wanna fight, she-male?"

"Bring it on, you masocisit."

"Enough, both of you," Pein ordered, silencing both of them, "Sakura were you not told to go with Itachi to your room?"

Schooling her expression she followed after Itachi. He lead her up the stairs to the same room she had previously stayed in, wish seemed much smaller in her memories than it is now. The curtains to a sliding glass door were open and letting in the remaining sunlight, revealing cherry blossoms all around the walls, surprising her.

"This is the Sakura room, we thought it was only fitting," Itachi explained, setting down two of the boxes he carried in for her.

"Don't look so shocked, Sakura, not everyone in Akatsuki is bad."

Whipping around, a large grin spread across her face.

"Hey Konan, it has been quite a long time," Sakura greeted, hugging the elder woman.

"I know they all tried their best to make this room more comfortable for you, even if this is supposed to be considered punishment."

Much to her surprise Deidara and Sasori also helped carrying in her things, something she hadn't really expected.

"Would you like some help, un?"

Sakura looked up, somewhat surprised by the offer.

"Thank you, but I think I can manage."

"We're more than happy to help-"

"Please," Sakura interrupted Sasori, "I want to do this by myself."

Confused, both left Sakura to unpack, easily filling up the closet and dresser with clothes.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, how's it coming along?" Pein asked, knocking on the door.

There wasn't an answer.

"Sakura?"

She still didn't answer, so soundlessly Pein opened the door and peaked in. His jaw dropped open at the sight before his eyes; she was sprawled out in the middle of her bed, asleep.

"Dude…"

Deidara had walked up and was looking over Pein's shoulder at the sleeping beauty.

"Cute, un," he said.

Sakura's eyes shot open, large emerald orbs glaring with evil intent. Gulping, Pein raced away from the door before Deidara realized what was even going on.

"You're such creepers!" she shrieked upstairs.

"Pein, why are you cowering under the table?" Itachi asked confused.

Itachi turned around to see where Pein was pointing, just in time to see Sakura riding Deidara down the stairs like a surf board.

She glared tiredly at the few present Akatsuki members.

"Sakura we-"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Watching me while I sleep? Seriously?" Sakura accused, clearly pissed off, "I am so out of here."

Going outside, Sakura began sprinting down the street. _I don't care if I go to Juvinile Detention or serve community service_, Sakura thought, _They cannot remove me from the football team! I just can't!_

Turning her run to a walk, I looked around my surroundings and realized that I was really close to Shikamaru's home. _Maybe Ayame would be here, she'd take me home for sure_, wondered Sakura.

The door swung open and both the Nara siblings stood there, Shikamaru looking rather guilty Sakura noted.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Ayame asked.

"Um… could you either give me a ride or can I borrow you're phone?"

They looked between one another warily.

"What?"

"Um, it's nothing-"

"Sakura's got to be moved to second string at least!" shouted Naruto angrily, "She is going to get hurt!"

"Shika?"

Her voice was bairly even a whisper and he just stood there, starring at her like a fish out of water.

"Sakura…"

"What's going on guys?"

"Sakura, it's not what it looks like," Naruto said, trying to defend himself.

"Shut up, you dobe! Why the hell does my planning affect you in any way whatsoever? I can be on the team if I want, I tried out and made the cut. There was no special treatment because I was a girl, you know this!"

"Yeah right, they only let you on the team because you are a girl," Kiba said.

"Shut the fuck up, Kiba! I try harder on this team than anyone else, all my scores are higher and better than any of yours."

"What about the days you ditch class," Neji asked confidently.

"I have never ditched a single practice, even when I was sick, even when I'm on my period!"

Turning to Naruto, Sakura ripped off her football t-shirt and threw it in his face.

"I'm done, I'm done with everyone on this team. I expected it from them, from anyone else in the world, Naruto, but never you, not my best friend."

"Sakura, I-"

"Goodbye, Ayame."

* * *

"Kyo, phone's going off."

Unwinding his arms from his girlfriend, Kyo went to grab the phone from the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"It's Ayame."

"What's up?"

"C-could I talk to Ando, please?"

Frowning, Kyo motioned for the two to come to the kitchen as he turned the speaker on.

"Hey baby, what's the matter?"

"Sakura, it's Sakura, she won't answer her phone."

"Why not? Did something happen?"

"She stopped by and heard the football team talking about having her kicked off the team. She's super pissed off and I have no idea where she is now."

Her voice finally cracked and Ando tried calming her via phone.

"Are you still home?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'll be there in ten minutes; everything is going to be okay-"

"They were just talking and Sakura, Sakura quit the team!"

Kyo grabbed onto his car keys and bolted from the house, dialing the most resent call on his cell.

"Akatsuki residents, Sasori speaking, how may I help you?"

"It's Kyo, where is Sakura?"

There were muffled whispers, before they answered.

"Sakura was picked up about thirty minutes ago by Hidan and Kakazu. They're running to target and should be here very soon."

"Is she okay?"

"You can come to see her if you would like, but she won't be back for a while."

"But she's okay?" Kyo pressed, backing from the driveway, "She's not hurt or anything?"

"Sakura is perfectly safe with Hidan, they'll be back within the hour. You're more than welcome to stop by and check on her yourself."

Kyo hung up and drove down the road, _Why did Sasuke not defend her? Why is Naruto trying to get her removed from the team? What the hell is going on between those three?_ Kyo thought.

* * *

"Why the fuck would you go running around outside without a fucking shirt? You are seriously mess up!"

"Just think of all the money she's bring in working the cornor though," Kakazu practically purred.

"You're a sick fuck," Hidan said, removing his zip-up hoodie, "You know that? You're not putting Sakura on the corner."

Sakura zipped up the hoodie, wondering if she just imagined that, _He almost sounded protective_, Sakura thought.

"So what did you need from Target?"

"We're getting the brand fucking new Halo 4."

"Oh cool, mines back at the Akatsuki Mansion," Sakura smiled, pulling her phone from her pocket, "I got the new Halo Edition for Christmas."

Hidan and Kakazu stared at her.

"You play Halo?" Kakazu asked.

"Mhmm," she replied, texting away, "I also play Call of Duty and Minecraft."

Hidan looked the petite female up and down.

"You're fucking full of surprises, aren't you."

Sakura simply smirked and nodded her head.

* * *

"Behind you! Behind you!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, run man! Run!" Sakura shouted, practically leaping out of her seat as she played Call of Duty with Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori.

"Who would have thought the princess had such a fowl mouth," Kisame said amusedly, chuckling.

"She seems to be in a better mood," Konan observed, taking a seat beside Pein.

"Tobi is a good boy! Toby let Kyo inside to see his sister!"

Konan smiled into her mug at the young Akatsuki member.

"Die you slut!"

Kyo chocked on his breathe upon hearing Sakura.

"I guess she's taking her anger out on helpless digital men?" Kyo questioned, taking the seat beside Itachi.

"Do you know what happened?" Konan asked, getting a mug of tea for him.

"Yes we all would like to know what happened," Pein agreed, "It was lucky that Hidan and Kakazu had spotted her when they did."

Kyo nodded in agreement, looking over his shoulder to Sakura in the living room with the other Akatsuki members. Even Tobi was out there cheering for her.

"She overheard her best friend, at a private football meeting when she showed up at the Nara house. Oddly her friend has been trying to get her to quit the team, even though he had always been the one to support her and keep pushing her forward when she was feeling down about anything football related. But what I believe made the situation worse is the fact that it was her best friend since Kindergarten, someone she trusted with her life."

"Does Sakura not trust a lot of people?" Pein wondered.

Kyo shook his head.

"Nope, she has a small group of maybe nine that she truly trusts, though some more than others."

They were silent for a while, absorbing in what Kyo had told them of his sister.

"So brother, when are you going to come and say hello?" called Sakura, making him smile into his mug.

Sakura walked into the room holding her remote control, which looked extremely worse for wear.

"When are you going to replace that thing?"

Sakura blinked at him then looked down at the tapped controller.

"You mean Jeffery? Why should I get rid of it? It still works perfectly fine."

"Princess, you named your controller?" Kisame asked, trying not to laugh.

"Mhm, see?" Sakura held up the controller for everyone to see the word written underneath, "See, Jeffery."

"That's a little strange," Konan commented.

"Get your fucking ass back in here, this fight ain't over yet you-"

"I'm going upstairs, un."

"Yes, I think I will work on some of my puppets," agreed Sasori, setting down the controllers.

"Hey! What the hell! Get your asses back here you pussy girls!"

Sakura snorted at his frustration and smiled at her brother.

"I'm glad you're okay…"

Her smile faltered, but she nodded.

"I'll always be okay, Kyo. You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Kyo nodded and rose to his feet.

"Walk me to the door?"

"Tobi wants to say goodbye to Sakura's brother too!"

Shortly afterward Sakura returned to the confinements of her room and lay on the bed. Sleep eluded her though, for quite some time Sakura lay there starring at the ceiling of her room, trying to understand Naruto's motives for having her removed from the team. Things just didn't seem to be adding up like they should and it bothered her.

"Sakura are you awake?"

Stretching out her arms, Sakura went to open the door, surprised to see Deidara standing there in nothing more than a pair of sweatpants.

"What's up?" she asked, hoping that he couldn't see her blushing in the dark hallway, "Did you need something?"

"Un, there actually is something that I wanted to show you, yeah. Come with me," he said, taking her hand.

* * *

Deidara smiled down at the petite pinkette, her eyes wide with amazement, before them grew a small orchard of cherry blossom trees, their petals dancing around the trunks like little fairies.

"This is beautiful!"

"I thought that you would think so, yeah," he agreed, "I personally think that this place looks the best under the moon or from your room, un."

Sakura looked back towards the mansion and her eyes widened in surprise, Deidara was right, her room does over-look this field.

"You can go back to your room, yeah."

Sakura shrugged and shifted her weight to the other leg.

"If I do that, then I would miss the spectacular sunrise that will come up, wouldn't I?"

Deidara watched her, she made him curious. Sakura didn't seem to be like any other girl whom he had met before. Sure she had her girly-er moments, but all girls have them.

"For some reason," Sakura suddenly said, "I find a sunrise or sunset much more artistic than any still like painting or photograph. It's like they're only there for a few moments then bang! It's gone and the next day it'll be completely different. Like each sunset is one of a kind."

Completely speechless, Deidara turned towards the sky and smiled.


	6. The Fair

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

Sakura stumbled around the kitchen, searching for anything she deemed worthy of breakfast.

"Good morning, Sakura," Sasori greeted, drinking from his coffee, "How did you sleep?"

Her tired eyes met his and he instantly regretted asking the question.

"Where is your food… do you have no food?"

Pein entered the kitchen and watched Sakura for a moment after he poured himself a cup of coffee. She grumbled something incoherent before exiting the room, passing Deidara on the way.

"Morning," Sasori muttered, glancing up from his iPad.

"Un," Deidara said back, eyes barely even open.

"You look just as tired as Sakura," he observed, "Did you two have a late night?"

Sasori watched Deidara as he completely ignored him and followed after Sakura, flopping down on the couch and her in an arm chair.

"I feel like we missed something…" Sasori muttered.

"Since when did the Princess and Pyro get so chummy?" Kisame asked, walking into the room and getting himself a cup of coffee as well.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Pein said, wrapping his arm securily around Konan's waist, "Would you like me to make you something for breakfast?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, trying to hide the blush she buried her face in his chest.

"How fucking cute, get a room you fuck buddie-"

Everyone froze as Hidan rubbed the back of his head, a football lying on the floor.

"Shut up," grumbled Sakura, "You're so damn loud."

Hidan's eyes practically blazed red, picking up the football he whipped it with an excessive amount of force. Sakura caught the ball single-handedly and held it in her arm like a child would with a stuffed animal.

"Quarterback, remember?"

Huffing loudly, Kakazu quickly silenced him before also getting himself coffee.

"Damn bitch…"

"So Pein, are we still on for today? You did promise after all," Konan asked, playing with her pierced lip.

Pein looked to her curiously.

"I promised we could go?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Konan crossed her arms and gazed up at Pein, waiting.

"Need me to kick his ass, Konan?"

Everyone in the room looked into the living room to see Deidara smirking at Sakura.

"My money's one Sakura, yeah."

"Same," agreed Sasori.

Konan smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Perfect, then say in an hour or so everyone will be joining us!"

"Where exactly are you all going anyways?" Sakura questioned.

"We're going to the fair that's in town," Pein said, "None of you are exempt for this either."

"Cool," Sakura smiled and got to her feet, "I better go get dressed then."

* * *

The seven Akatsuki members plus Sakura walked down the relatively busy street.

"Hey, Sakura?" Hidan asked.

Sakura leaned forward to look at Hidan, giving everyone a good view of her creamy cleavage beneath that bright yellow tank-top.

"Hm?"

"Could you please pick a fucking ride already?"  
Pein smacked Hidan upside the head before gesturing to the younger children running around the blocked off streets where the fair is being held.

"You're waiting on me to choose?"

"Of course," Konan smiled, "Normally we let Tobi choose the rides, but he couldn't come until later today. Itachi will be bringing him."

Sakura's sweet and innocent smile curled into a sinister grin and she rubbed her hands together.

"Let's go on that one, Zero Gravity!"

The group got in line, Sakura noticed Konan looking a little green.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't do spinning rides very well actually," she admitted nervously.

Sakura's eyes met Pein's and he almost smiled at the concern shown in them.

"Why don't we go get some cotton candy? We'll me you by the exit," Pein said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading Konan away.

"Alright, take care of her, Pein!" Sakura called after them as they walked away.

* * *

"We really messed things up," Naruto muttered, stretching his arms behind his head, "First Sakura quits, then Sasuke suddenly disappears."

Kiba huffed loudly.

"You were the idiot, you idiot," Kiba commented, "You were the one who called the meeting in the first place."

"You agreed with me!" Naruto argued back, "You even-"

"Alright, take care of her, Pein!"

The group froze where they stood, looking between one another. Unsure if they had heard that correctly. Could it truly be that sweet voice from that amazing girl the entire Football Team was having withdrawals from?

"She's here?" Kiba asked.

"How troublesome, she's with the Akatsuki," Shikamaru observed, spotting out the pinkette amongst the crowd exiting Zero Gravity.

"Why would she come here with that scum?" Kiba wondered.

"They've taken her against her will! Look!" Naruto pointed to the two Akatsuki boys who had their arms crossed across her back protectively, "They won't let her leave!"

"Should we go help her?" Kiba asked.

"Sakura hates all of us," Shikamaru sighed.

"Exactly! If we go to her rescue then she won't hate us anymore! My plan is flawless, let's go!"

Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru headed towards the group with Sakura, until they and everyone else heard a loud scream.


	7. The Petting Zoo

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

The picture before Pein and Konan's eyes wad definitely one for the history books. Sakura was covering her eyes, visibally shaking in Deidara's arms while Sasori was rubbing his foot on the ground like he had just squashed something.

"This looks like something right out of Scooby-Doo…" Konan muttered

"Did you kill it?" Sakura questioned, peeking through her fingers.

"Yeah, it's dead," Sasori replied, trying not to smile.

"Sakura! Sakura, are you okay? We heard you scream!" Naruto said, bumping hard into Hidan.

"What the fuck!"

Sakura quickly scrambled from Deidara's arms and grabbed Hidan's fist before he could punch Naruto.

"He didn't mean too," she growled, meeting his gaze evenly, "Though he does deserve it."

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, not sensing the tone of their voices, "We heard you scream and-"

"Go away, un," Deidara cut him off.

"You bore me, go away," Sasori added, stepping between Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura stood there starring at her feet, completely blocking out the conversation and the argument until she was soon pulled away from the group.

"Here…"

Looking up, Sakura was shocked to see that it was Hidan to bring her away from her old friends and Akatsuki.

"Thanks," she whispered, taking the napkin from him and wiping down her face, unsure of when the tears began to slip though.

"Don't- don't cry," Hidan grumbled, "I can't stand them."

Smiling slightly, she finally stopped them from rolling down her cheeks.

"SAKURA WOULD BE A LIABILITY-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Deidara, making fresh tears roll down Sakura's cheeks.

"Fuck…"

Hidan pulled Sakura into a tight embrace and covered her ear with his hand while the other was pushed to his chest.

"Um, what are you doing?"

Sometime must have passed because Sakura had stopped crying but her eyes were still puffy and red. She couldn't bring herself to look up to Itachi and meet his piercing gaze.

"Uh… shit…"

Hidan released Sakura, blushing brightly while the others joined them.

"Would you like to visit the petting zoo now?" Konan asked softly, extending her hand.

Sakura nodded, knowing that her voice would betray her if she spoke.

"Really?" Kisame chuckled, "Do you like the little bunnies?"

"I bet she likes the llamas," Zetsu suddenly said, making everyone incuding Sakura look to him strangely.

"Llamas?" Pein asked.

"What?" Zetsu asked innocently, "I like llamas."

"Como te Llamas," Sakura laughed, making them all smile.

* * *

"They do have bunnies," she whispered excitedly, a swarm of them sniffing at her feet.

Akatsuki watched as the young pinkette giggled at the animals, they just seemed to follow her wherever she went inside the fenced in area.

"Having fun?" Itachi asked softly.

Sakura looked up and smiled brightly.

"Thank you for coming, I know you were off seeing Sasuke off earlier."

He raised an eyebrow at that bit of information.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew, Sasuke is my best friend," she replied, scooping up a black and white kitten, "I wish he didn't have to go to America though."

"You and me both," Itachi agreed darkly, "I don't trust my Uncle very much."

He walked away and Sakura frowned.

_'Why doesn't he trust his Uncle? And why exactly did Sasuke have to leave anyways?'_ Sakura thought to herself, _'I wonder what's going on.'_

* * *

Sakura stumbled inside the Akatsuki Mansion with the rest of the members; her eyes were barely open as she flopped down onto the couch.

"Goodnight, Sakura," Konan laughed, walking up the stairs with Pein.

"Goodnight," she mumbled back though the cushion of the couch.


	8. The Fire Drill

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

"Sakura wake up, you'll be late for school," Konan called through her door.

Grumbling and mumbling under her breath, Sakura was soon showered and changed into the school uniform. Though, much to her own surprise she choose to wear the girls skirt rather than the pants, wearing her volleyball spandex underneath.

The weekend had flown by, Sunday consisting mostly of homework and movies.

Hurrying into the kitchen Sakura grabbed the last of the Pop-Tarts and threw the empty box into the trash just as Deidara walked into the room, his tie undone and shirt untucked. She watched as he began rummaging through the cabinet she was just in, muttering incoherent things beneath his breathe.

"Something wrong?" she teased, munching on the Pop-Tart.

"Did someone eat the last…"

His eyes narrowed when he saw what was in her hand and slowly approached her like a hungry wolf.

"Uh… Deidara?" Sasori asked, poking his head into the kitchen.

"Not now, un."

Sakura's eyes widened when his mouth lowered to her chest and before she could find her voice, Deidara bit into the pop-tart and pulled it from the package.

"Mine," he purred, smirking deviously at the bright red Sakura.

"So not cool!" she laughed, hitting his arm playfully.

"Eh hem, you two ready to go?" Sasori questioned, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Yeah, I got everything," Sakura answered, slinging her bag over her shoulder, "What's with him?"

Deidara's smirk only widened.

"Jealous maybe?"

* * *

Sasori parked the car and before Sakura could even think to open her door, Deidara was there holding it open for her.

"So will the big bad Sakura be skipping class today, hm?"

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you'll have to see for yourself."

The wind rustled a few leaves along the ground and Sakura shivered suddenly, pulling her arms tighter to her body.

"Here."

Sakura looked up at Deidara drapped his Lettermen Jacket over her shoulders.

"You went to Iwagakure Academy?"

He shrugged and Sakura slipped her arms though the sleaves.

"Looks nice on you, yeah," he complimented, winking at Sasori.

"Sakura, over here!"

There cheerful moment was quickly flipped to a strained one as Ino and the gang waved her over.

"See you later, Sakura," Sasori called as the two went to join the rest of Akatsuki, leaving Sakura alone.

"Morning."

"What the hell, Sakura!"

Sakura kept her eyes away from Ino.

"Do you know what they did to Naruto, Kiba, and even Shikamaru?! Have you seen them? What is wrong with you?"

Ino continued to yell and scold Sakura, not seeing the anger in those large emerald eyes building up.

"Shut up!"

Ino stepped backwards, surprised by Sakura's sudden outburst.

"Ino, I understand why you're upset and you're right, I have no idea what they had done to those three. However, did Naruto tell you what he did? What your precious Shikamaru supported him on?"

She stood there completely speechless.

"I quit the football team Ino, they tried to force the coach into having me moved to second string, or removed all together. Did you know that this secret meeting was being held at Shikamaru Nara's home?"

"Sakura I…"

"I am tired of people trying to control my life and telling me what to do! Just because I grow breasts does not mean I can't be on a football team or lacrosse team! I'm not some weak little child, it's time for you and Naruto to take those blinders off of your eyes and see me for who I am," Sakura said firmly, "Until you can do that, I don't really want to talk to you. Not until you feel you see me and except me for who I am."

Sakura turned and walked away, she didn't stomp or storm off, she held herself together. She didn't let a single tear fall from her eyes until she was safely in an unused classroom, where she sunk to her knees and whept.

* * *

"Is that the fire alarm?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, sounds like it," Zetsu replied, "Should we file the students out?"

Pein nodded and sent Deidara and Sasori to find which was pulled and turn it off.

* * *

"Did you happen to see the Princess anywhere?" Kisame asked his partner.

Itachi looked around the crowd of students, listening carefully.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked.

Itachi said nothing, but followed the sound of the blonde idiots voice until both Kisame and Itachi were looking to the small group before themselves. Sakura sat on the ground breathing heavily, shallow and short breathes.

"She's having a panic attack," Itachi said flatly, kneeling down before her, "Sakura can you hear me?"

Tears stained her rosy cheeks, but she didn't answer him.

"Kisame, please go locate the Medical Team that arrived earlier," Itachi ordered, before placing his hands on either side of her face.

"Why is she freaking out like this?" Kiba asked, "It's just a stupid fire drill."

"Clearly it is not to Sakura," Itachi said darkly, glaring over his shoulder at the brunette.

Without another word, Itachi scooped Sakura up in his arms and walked after Kisame.

"Easy Sakura," Itachi whispered into her ear, "Everyone is okay, you're okay. Deep breathes. In… out…"

She grabbed onto his shirt tightly, trying to take deeper breaths and fill her lungs completely.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly towards the roof stairs, still slightly dizzy from earlier and that so-called panic attack. By now everybody around the Academy had heard about her attack and the gossip was actually getting under her skin.

Reaching the stairs, she didn't notice that a certain red haired male saw her slip behind the stairwell doors. Taking them two at a time, Sakura sat down and began to enjoy a wonderfully packed lunch.

"Sakura?"

Nearly choking on her food, Sakura visibly slumpt down as the gang all came over to join her.

"Did you do the Akatsuki in yet?" Tenten asked, teased.

"Why would I do that to my friends?"

Milk sprayed out of Naruto and Kiba's nose.

"They're your FRIENDS? Then they DID brainwash you!" Naruto shrieked.

"I TOLD you our fair hot princess was in distress!" Kiba shouted, both glaring at Shikamaru.

"What's this about brainwashing Sakura?"

Glancing over her shoulder, everyone watched as some Akatsuki members came over to join them in eating their lunches. Sasori and Deidara sat down on either side of Sakura.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ino and Naruto shrieked together.

"I told you she's a blonde bimbo," Deidara whispered to Sakura, "Him too."

"What did you just tell her?" Ino asked, glaring at Deidara.

"Don't worry about it," Deidara said with a wink, making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Because we can be," Pein said while emerging from the stairwell, "The better question is why are you all here?"

"To see Sakura!" Tenten said, popping her knuckles.

"Tobi knows Sakura is not friends with you anymore, Tobi knows that you were very cruel to Sakura. Tobi likes Sakura, Tobi would never betray his friend like you did."

They all grew very silent, knowing that Tobi was correct. Each of them had betrayed Sakura in their own special way.

"Come Sakura, let's leave them to their thoughts," Pein instructed, reaching out a hand to her.

Ino snorted before biting into her apple.

"What's so funny, un?"

"I get it, Sakura you never told me you were a slut."

"Ino!" Hinata scolded.

Sakura smirked and squatted down in front of Ino.

"Really now, would the Queen like some of her dark little secrets to be shared with the world, hm?"

Akatsuki watched as Ino's face paled, but couldn't hear what exactly Sakura had said.

"Come on Ino, back off," Naruto said firmly, seeing that look in Sakura's eyes, "Let it go."

"Let go of me Naruto," Ino growled, pulling her arm free, "What? You want to fight little girl?"

Sakura's smirk only widened.

"I can easily knock you from that thrown."

Her fist never made contact, Sakura stood there motionless, the class ring only centimeters from her nose.

"How could you…" she whispered, "How could you just abandon us like this. Especially now!"

"What do you mean especially now?"

"You haven't heard? Sasuke is going to live with that creep Orochimaru," Naruto said, "But why would you care, it's not like Sasuke meant anything to you right? You're just friends."

Sasori grabbed onto Sakura and drug her down the stairwell, leaving a very irritated and confused Uzumaki behind.

"I really do not like how this is starting to play out," Shikarmu said tiredly, "The pieces on the board keep shifting oddly."

Ino nodded in agreement while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Yes there is something very strange about those Akatsuki, I want to know what it is," Naruto said, putting his arm around Hinata, "I won't lose her like I lost Sasuke, I won't let that bond be severed as well."


	9. The Arguement

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

-(Narrator's Point of View)-

She sat in the weight room playing with her iPod, having finally eluded the Akatsuki.

"You seem bothered by something."

Looking up she met those onyx eyes steadily.

"Why… why is Sasuke leaving?"

He said nothing, but sat down across from her.

"I don't understand and I can tell it bothers you as well, whether or not you'll tell me."

He took her hand in his and gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

"It does bother me, Sakura, my little brother is leaving and there isn't a damn thing that I can do about it."

Sakura squeezed his hand.

"I'll bring him back, I promise," she smiled and there was something different about this one he noticed.

"You know, you don't have to put on an act for me, Sakura. I will always see right through it."

She smirked and laid back and began bench-pressing.

"Not always," she corrected, winking.

With that Itachi walked out of the Weight Room with mixed emotions.

* * *

"Damn look at all of that homework," Kisame observed while making himself dinner, "Looks like you'll have your hands full tonight, Princess."

"It's not due for a while, I just like to get it all done at the beginning or end of the month," Sakura replied, looking up from the text book.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Sakura smirked.

"If I do it all now then I'll be free the rest of the month to do whatever my little black heart desires," she purred, wriggling her eyebrows at him.

Deidara and Tobi sat down on either side of Sakura.

"Little black heart, un?"

Sakura elbowed him back, both laughing.

"Tobi has a question for Sakura."

"What's up?" Sakura asked, noticing the subtle glance between the older Akatsuki members.

"Tobi wants to know why Sakura is so concerned about Itachi's little brother. Tobi thinks that it would be easier if you all just forget him."

Sakura grabbed a separate sheet of paper and began to draw, her eyes never once looking up at Tobi as she spoke.

"Because I love him, Tobi, feelings like that don't just go away overnight. I would go to hell and back if it could help Sasuke, I know he would do the same for me. That is what friends to for one another."

"What if he doesn't feel the same about you, what if he completely blocks you out, un?" Deidara asked.

"Then I try to get through to him, I wouldn't give up. That's what you do for a friend," she replied, smiling.

"You'd do anything for a friend, because they're your friend?" Deidara asked.

Sakura set her pencil down, unsure of where he was leading the conversation.

"What if he asked you to kill someone?"

"What?"

"What if Sasuke came up to you," Deidara got really close to her face, "And told you to kill Naruto. What would you do then? It's for a friend isn't it?"

They starred at one another.

"What if Sasuke-"

She shoved him backwards from her face, her eyes glistening with anger and fear, surprising all of them.

"Don't just assume that I would forget my own morals, I am not some spineless sheep who follows the crowd wherever they lead me. In case you haven't noticed, I don't tend to follow anyone else's rules but my own."  
"That's enough, Sakura did you finish your homework?"

She looked over at Pein and shook her head.

"I'm going for a run, I'll finish it later."

Sakura brushed past Deidara, making sure to stomp on his toes in the process.

"Someone needs to tell her the truth about things; she's being a hypocrite, un."

"That doesn't mean it had to be you," Pein returned, angering Deidara slightly.

"I won't lie to her, not Sakura. She deserves to know the truth about what could very well happen with Sasuke."

"It isn't your place to discuss it with her."

Deidara groaned in frustration and brushed past Pein, meeting the elder Uchiha's gaze before disappearing upstairs.


	10. The Phone Call to America

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

"Oh look, the prissy bitch is back," Hidan muttered, watching Sakura walk across the lawn towards the back door.

"Silence Hidan."

Somewhat surprised, Sakura walked over to Zetsu and Hidan.

"Yes please be quiet," Zetsu said again.

Scoffing, Hidan walked away just as Sakura reached the garden.

"Two-faced ass," Hidan grumbled under his breath.

"Woh, this is amazing, you grew everything here?" Sakura asked, ignoring Hidan's comment about Zetsu.

"Everything yes, the strawberries are my favorite," Zetsu suddenly gasped, looking around nervously, "Don't you dare tell anyone I said that."

Sakura giggled, picking up his hands in hers.

"You truly have a green thumb, I'm kinda jealous. I can't even get flowers to bloom."

"Dumb girl, I could help you if you want."

"I would love that! Oh," Sakura stretched her legs before they cramped up from squatting, "I won't tell anyone about the strawberries either, they're my favorite too."

Getting up, she stretched her arms up high above her head.

"Well I'm going to go inside to shower, I probably smell really bad from my run," she laughed, "See you later!"

"Stupid girl," muttered Zetsu, "Maybe she'll help tend to the garden."

* * *

Itachi rolled over for probably the hundredth time that night, worrying about his little brother and Uncle. But what probably bothered him the most was that despite all his efforts to keep his opinions to himself, that petite cherry blossom had managed to get under his skin and see right through it. Not that he ever really knew _**her**_, but he did know who she was.

_'He trusts her, she has been his friend through everything,'_ thought Itachi, sitting up, "I just wish I knew what he was planning."

Another groan escaped his lips and Itachi decided he would get some fresh air. Quietly padding down the hallway he stilled as that soft voice drifted to his ears.

"I miss you, Sasuke! How many times do you want me to say that?"

She laughed softly, but he caught it, that tiny breath. She was crying.

"You better come back and visit me or let me visit you, I mean come on, you're my bestest friend in the whole world."

Itachi leaned against the wall as their conversation continued on, it was clear that she truly cared about his brother, but he could also tell she loved him as a brother rather than a lover.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you better text and call me all the time," she joked, "Yeah, yeah, I'll keep that _**idiot**_ in line. I love you, Sasuke, be safe. Bye."

Taking another step he passed her mostly closed door.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" she said frantically, "Don't forget to call Itachi too, I know he probably misses you too. He probably wouldn't mind a phone call every now and again from you."

Itachi stared at her door, not believing his ears, _'He… he misses me?'_

"Okay, goodnight. Love you too, sweet dreams!"

Within seconds her door opened up and Sakura looked Itachi up and down, "You okay?"

"Hn."

A thin pink eyebrow rose at that but she said nothing, simply moved passed him and continued down the hall to the bathroom. Finally pulling himself together, he walked downstairs and sat outside on one of the few stone benches and smiled to himself.

Unknown to him, from higher above stood that very same petite girl, grinning to herself as well.

_ 'Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.'_


	11. The Sickness

_I do not own __**Naruto**__. That would be __**Masashi Kishimoto**__.  
__The only thing that I own is the story line._

* * *

When she arrived at school with Deidara and Sasori she soon discovered that her _**friends**_ weren't waiting up front for her like they had always used to do and for some reason that actually bothered her a tiny bit. _'Was I really that easy to give up and forget about?'_ she thought. Feeling her heart sink slightly, Sakura went through the motions of her morning.

It wasn't until lunch came around that she was confronted by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan I – I wanted to apologize…"

She glanced momentarily at the group behind him, watching them closely. Her gaze fell on him once again and she let out an inaudible sigh.

"I just… I don't understand Naruto. We're best friends, we're supposed to have each other's backs no matter what and you do _**this**_."

His shoulders seemed to slump even more, if that was even possible, he also looked like he hadn't slept the past few days either.

"I know Sakura I-"

"I'm not finished," she said, stopping him, "I won't accept your apology, I can't. I'm sorry Naruto, but I stand by what I said. Until you see me for who I am, I don't know how we can be friends."

Biting hard onto her lip to hold back her tears, she looked straight into his cerulean eyes and she knew this was just as hard on him as it was on her. It was them, the three musketeers, her Sasuke and Naruto. The inseparable trio that always fought and always had each other's back.

With nothing either could say, she turned and began to walk away from the cafeteria, all traces of hunger gone and probably would be for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Sakura?" questioned Pein as he sat on the couch with Konan in the teachers lounge, "She isn't ditching again is she?"

Itachi took another sip from his tea, "Kisame took her home."

"What?" asked Deidara, eyeing the Uchiha.

"Why?" added Sasori.

"She wasn't feeling well, she did look rather pale too," continued Itachi.

Deidara frowned and jumped up to his feet and walked towards the door, Sasori hot on his heels.

"Don't even think about it," commanded Pein, "You can play nurse when we get back-"

"Let them go," Konan interrupted.

The air grew increasingly tense, Konan unfazed by her boyfriends current feelings towards being interrupted.

"They're worried about her, let them go."

The door opened before anything else could be said, Kisame standing there looking slightly out of breath.

"What's up?" questioned Itachi, blocking the view of the door from Pein, "And why are you out of breath?"

Silently thanking the stoic Uchiha, Deidara and Sasori slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"Just chased down that Yamanaka brat," he puffed, "She's really fast. I bet she gives the Princess a run for her money."

Kisame continued to explain what had happened when Pein suddenly groaned and glared between Itachi and Konan.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"They left didn't they?"

It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Um who left?" asked Kakazu, having been counting money rather than paying attention.

"No one else can leave until school is out, do I make myself clear?" he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori walked very quietly into Sakura's room. She was sound asleep and had somehow managed to kick her covers to the end of her bed, twisted around her ankles. One of the straps was down her arm and her hair was all over the place.

"She looks so cute," Sasori whispered, getting closer to her bed.

Deidara gently with his index finger pulled Sakura's tank top strap back on her shoulder. She then grabbed his arm and opened her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Deidara jumped back just in time to avoid the tiny, but very powerful, fist aimed for his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to take care of you," Deidara replied quickly.

"How did you get in here?" Sakura croaked, her throat dry.

Sasori jingled the keys to the house, "We live her too remember?"

"Were you trying to undress me?" Sakura asked Deidara, continueing her interigation of the blonde male.

"NO!" Deidara said mortified, "I would never I mean I wouldn't mind if this was a different situation with less people, wait no, I'm not trying to say if we were alone we would be doing certain things, unless you wanted to but then if you don't we cou-"

"I think she gets the point," Sasori cut him off, "We did not come here to harass you or anything, Deidara was just fixing your strap."

"Oh, well you didn't have to come take care of me, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself-"

Breaking out into a coughing fit she doubled over, holding her bed tightly and covering her mouth. Once she finally managed to stop, the look she gave the two boys was heart shattering.

"I'll take your temperature." Deidara said quickly, before Sasori could.

"I get her some medicine," Sasori said.

Deidara grabbed the thermometer off the dresser. "Open wide," he smirked.

"I don't like how you say that," Sakura glared at him.

She opened her mouth and he positioned the thermometer under her tongue. It beeped a minute later.

"Let's see, 102.3," he read aloud. "That's not good."

Sasori came back into the room with the medicine, "What are your symptoms?"

"Sore throat, coughing, sneezing, headache, and fever," she listed.

Sasori measured out the blue liquid into the cup, "Do you need me to transfer it to you by mouth?"

Sakura blushed. "No thanks."

"Oh look you made her blush," Deidara smirked, gesturing to her cheeks.

They turned even redder, "I'm just flushed."

Rolling his eyes he gently helped her to sit up before taking the cup from Sasori and drank it.

"So how do you feel?" Sasori asked.

"The same," Sakura answered, "The medicine doesn't start working right away."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked them.

"Watch you sleep," Deidara smirked.

"Seriously?" she questioned, pulling her blankets back up around her.

"Nah, we'll go watch some TV," he laughed.

* * *

"Come on, let's go!" groaned Kisame, having been waiting with the other members of Akatsuki on a certain pair.

"I want to go home," agreed Konan.

Finally the door opened and Pein walked in with Itachi right behind him.

"We need to stop by the store to pick up some more medicine before going home.

* * *

"It's been thirty minutes," Sasori said looking at his watch.

"Well then I guess I'll go check on Sakura," Deidara said getting up from the couch.

"Whoa why do you get to do it?"

"Because I said it first," he teased, "Come on, let's both go check on her."

They walked up the steps and opened her door.

"Sakura!"

Sakura had thrown the covers off and was sweating buckets. Deidara put his hand on her forehead, "Her fever has gone up."

"Sakura are you okay?" Deidara whispered.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned turning her head.

"Sasori go get me a bowl of cold water and a cloth," Deidara ordered.

Sasori stood there for a moment, not believing what he was seeing. This is the first time that Deidara had actually cared about someone other than himself. He quickly left and returned with the cool water and a cloth. Silently Deidara began dabbing her forehead and chest.

"Sakura are you alright?" Deidara asked again.

She said nothing, simply continued to sweat and pant quietly.

* * *

"DEIDARA! SASORI!"

Racing up the stairs, the group froze with surprise at the sight inside the Cherry Blossom's room. Sakura slept peacefully between both males, her hands intertwined with them.

"Let's let them sleep," whispered Konan, pulling Pein behind herself.

Itachi noticed the lit up phone sitting on her night table. Entering the room he picked up his iPhone and his eyes widened upon reading the text she had been sent.

_Sakura,  
__I want you to come here.  
__Come and be with me.  
__I need you here, I need  
__you here! Please  
__please come here.  
__Sasuke.  
_

"What's going on?" Kisame asked, seeing the expression on Itachi's face.

"Nothing, I – I have to make a phone call."

Placing the phone back down, Itachi hurried from the room.


End file.
